


[Podfic] Overture

by TurtleNovas



Series: [Podfic] Katabasis [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Read by the Author, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas
Summary: Dustin is so in love with Steve, it wears him like a second skin.[Podfic, read by the author.]





	[Podfic] Overture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069744) by [TurtleNovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas). 

> My friend told me I should give this a try, so here we are. Apologies that I couldn't get a streaming player to work on ao3, but the links will take you to dropbox to stream or download (you should not need an account).

  
_Original Photo by [Elias Maurer](https://unsplash.com/photos/VWP5h4fKfsM)._

**Listen:** [Stream Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b0ofapqs3lpsf31/Overture.mp3?dl=0)  


**Download:** [Mp3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/b0ofapqs3lpsf31/Overture.mp3?dl=0) (right click to save-as) 

**Text:** [Overture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069744)

**Author:** [TurtleNovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas)

**Reader:** [TurtleNovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas)

**Length:** 00:22:52


End file.
